


Father and Son, the Broken Crest

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Trans Male Character, damien bloodmarch is trans and i am LIVING, damien loves naruto because he's a total dork, ernest and lucien being friends who kind of hate eachother, father-son bonding, mentions of said trans man giving birth, trans dadsona, what a great game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: A rare moment between Damien and his son, somewhere after Damien's second date with the cute new guy in the cul-de-sac.





	Father and Son, the Broken Crest

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from episode 130 of Naruto because I'm a total dork and so is my main man Damien. This game saved my deprezzed azz, ya'll. My trans gay goth a$$. Fic is kinda short, but I'll work my way up :p

Smiling serenely, Damien looks down at the paper in his lap. “It’s nice spending time together like this.”

Surprise shocks Lucien into looking up from his phone. He’d been so involved in his silly “no, you’re a goober” fight with Ernest that he’d forgotten his father was even in the room. “Uh. Yeah. It is.”

Damien’s smile falters momentarily, though it quickly transforms into a hesitant, optimistic grin.

“With both of us out of the house so often nowadays,” he says. “It’s… difficult for us to find moments together.”

Lucien had noticed that. Dad’s always out with that new neighbor, Jerry Pickles. He seems pretty boring, but his hair is pink and Amanda is cool. No point in heckling him either way if he makes Dad so happy.

“Are you writing him right now?” asks Lucien. He doesn’t have to specify.

Pointing it out has made Damien blush, though his smile never leaves. “Yes,” he admits, tugging at the comfortably large black tee he’s wearing. “He… He’s different, I think.” A stifled laugh - the delighted kind. “I think he enjoys our letters!”

Lucien isn’t used to seeing him so happy. It’s… kind of nice, though he feels a bit loathe to admit it (teenaged angst and all that). He knows a lot of guys aren’t really into his dad -- if the goth thing doesn’t scare them away then usually… but no, that doesn’t seem to be a problem here. Mr. Pickles often tells the story of Amanda’s birth (“I was in labor for three weeks!” “Wasn’t it two weeks last time you told us… And five days the time before that?”) and was, both like and unlike Damien, the kind to wear his colors proudly.

“Amanda’s cool.”

Damien smiles wider again. “I’d have to agree! I supposed Jerry and I are both very lucky to have such cool children.”

Lucien can’t help the scoff that follows. He feels bad immediately after, rubbing the back of his neck and schooling his expression. “You’re cool too, Dad,” he murmurs, because he can never really handle that sad look in his dad’s eyes. “And, uh… So’s he, if he makes you happy.”

He looks up to see Damien adjusting his glasses, appearing happy as well as flustered. “It’s really okay that I’m seeing him?”

Sigh. “Yes, Dad. I’ve told you that every time you ask.”

“I know, son, but… Things have been hard for us lately, you and I, and --”

“Dad.”

“-- I don’t want you to think your opinion on the matter is somehow --”

“Dad.”

“-- meaningless, because if Jerry is going to become a part of my life then --”

“Dad!”

Finally, Damien looks up from his lap, looking frazzled with that nervous, sad smile on his face. “Sorry.”

Lucien sighs, rolling his eyes for good measure. “Anyone that can get you to enjoy a horror movie is obviously worth keeping around.”

Damien laughs, shushing him. “You tease me! That movie wasn’t… so bad. Although having him there certainly helped.”

“I’m glad.” Lucien surprises himself with his own honesty. “I, uh,” He grows quiet. “I love you. Things have been…” He sighs again. He’s really going for the record tonight. “You deserve to be happy, okay? And you being happy... “ He rubs the back of his neck again, almost aggressively. “It makes me happy, too.”

A warm silence passes over the room. Neither can think of what else to say -- Damien’s happiness leaving him without speech and Lucien’s own nervous embarrassment silencing him. Both father and son are hesitant to return to their previous tasks… Ernest is probably pissed about being left on read.

“I love you, too,” says Damien, finally.

They both smile.

“You, uh,” Lucien coughs. “You wanna watch Netflix? I stole Ernest’s password for his, so…”

Damien’s face falls, looking strict. “Lucien!”

“What? It’s just Netflix…” He tries not to laugh. “If he has a problem with it, he can just walk over. Or change his password.”

“We are not going to --”

“They have Naruto.” Damien grows quiet, like his child knew he would. Lucien lets out an evil laugh in his mind. “I know you’re into that show.”

Looking torn, Damien sighs. “Just for tonight.” Yes! “Tomorrow, I’m telling Hugo so he can change the password.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucien laughs. “Okay, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you poser preps enjoyed :p fangz for reading!1!!1!


End file.
